


Polaroid

by genjis_grade_A_cyborg_butt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Gen, Idealistic Universe, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjis_grade_A_cyborg_butt/pseuds/genjis_grade_A_cyborg_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I've been working on to quench my insatiable thirst for Genji (and other Overwatch heroes)! It may get Genji-centric, but don't worry! There are other heroes too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :0  
> Just here to explain a few things! I have this headcanon that Genji can regulate his internal body temperature between hot and cold, like he has internal A/C, and he can will parts of his body to turn hot or cold, like his hands and feet. Also, since he switches pretty frequently between Japanese and English in-game, the italicized sentences are meant to be Japanese. Other than that, enjoy! Please review! Give me everything you've got so I can improve on making the drabbles better! :^)

You two have been camped in your room, cuddling all day. Today was a rare occurrence where both your schedules didn't conflict. Genji had just finished a mission the day before, therefore has a mandatory one-day leave to rest up, meanwhile today was your day off. And as such, you were using it to its full potential; a lazy day in playing video games, watching movies, and cuddling with your cybernetic boyfriend.

His visor was off and weapons propped up against the table in your room, while you were in your pajamas. Currently, you two were spooning it up on your bed, having just finished a massive horror movie marathon. You had the curtains drawn, casting the room in darkness, to heighten the experience. This makes it hard to distinguish what time it was exactly, but you’re sure if you asked, Genji could answer that with a quick scan of his internal clock.

To take your mind off the scares, you were on your phone, playing Love Live. The light from your phone baths the room in dim lighting, mixing together with the lazy pulsing of Genji’s green mechanical lights. Bright, animated music from the game already has you forgetting about one particularly bad scare that saw you colliding the crown of your head into the cyborg’s chin, causing the both of you to let out noises of surprise and discomfort and him to apologize with a volley of butterfly kisses to the top of your head. You smile at the memory, that had been one of your favorite parts of the day.

Cool fingers ghost over your skin bring you back to the present. You close your eyes for a moment, imagining the mindless patterns swirling to life and take a deep breath in. The coolness nips at your skin, a stark contrast to the warmth surrounding you, from your pressed bodies and from the blanket cocoon you had made beforehand. The blankets were now strewn over both your legs, barely providing any cover anymore, having served its purpose during the movie marathon to shield yourself from any potential scares. (Genji had snorted at this, deeming it unnecessary since he was there to “dragon slash any ghost that dares to cross us”. You had laughed and whacked him with a pillow and wrapped yourself up in the blanket anyway.)

You lean heavily into him and a pleasurable silence fills the room, or rather, as silent as it can get with cheeky Japanese melodies blaring from your phone, having forgone headphones because you have no shame and because Genji had asked to listen to you play. He was intrigued, to say the least, about the game that had you constantly griping and angry over it. Surely, he had commented offhandedly, that it couldn’t be that bad of a game, since it was just that; a game. You had scoffed and rolled your eyes, he would never know the pain.

The occasional clicking of your nails as you rush to hit particularly fast notes and the way you mutter curses under your breath after every bad note or ones missed entirely, reveal how painstakingly difficult you find this game, and how utterly tired you are that you can’t seem to manage getting a full combo on one particular song that you’ve been playing over and over again. This token event was busting your balls and you were trying to shoot for at least Tier 2 before the event ended tonight. As your taps got increasingly more audible, your nails clicking against the screen rapid-fire without pause, you start mumbling incoherently to yourself and berating yourself for missing more and more notes each play. It gets to the point where, at the end of a live show, you let out a frustrated growl and drop your head back in anger. This makes your head almost bump into Genji, but he moves back instinctively, ninja prowess taking over for a few moments. Normally, you would comment about how he could be the next Naruto, but you were busy trying to calm down and get over this stupid game.

"It's just a game, you know," comes a lazy, bemused drawl from behind you, causing you to turn your sour face towards an entertained one.

"It may just be a game, but it's my life. 'Sides, you know me, I play for keeps..." you reply, looking into his golden brown eyes defiantly.

" _It's all about keeping Zen_ ," he smiles at his mock words of wisdom. You pout angrily, sticking your tongue out to blow a raspberry in his face. A look of feigned disgust crosses his face and he uses one of his hands to wipe off your spittle from his face while the other pinches your hip in retaliation.

You giggle and peck his chin and return to your game, filling your empty Live Points gauge so you can continue playing. Adjusting his hold around you, Genji plops his head on your shoulder, watching quietly. As you fail, yet again, to get a full combo, he gingerly rubs your arm, and murmurs, "Could I have a try?" You sigh dejectedly and hold the phone out for him to take, frowning.

"Knock yourself out..."

He reaches over and holds it at arm’s length, so the both of you can see the screen without moving from your comfortable positions. You watch in fascination as Genji regulates some heat to the tips of his fingers, causing them to glow a faint orange before returning back to its original color. He taps the screen experimentally to make sure he can play and that his fingers aren't too hot, and you can't help but think how incredible his body is.

You remember the first time you saw him release heat through his ports, cylinders popping up to allow steam to bellow out. Curiosity had killed the cat, and you had asked him about it, not really expecting him to hunker down and tell you all about how the inner machinations of his body worked. That left you fascinated, yearning to learn more about his enigmatic being. The two of you had explored those depths earnestly since, it was just so tantalizing. The way he could leave you with chills in the wake of his adventurous hands, but also make you feel like you were melting in the same touch. You both learned that Genji could heat and cool parts of his body independently at the same time.

That had been a fun night.

You also can't help the thought of those fingers expertly working their way into and onto other places on your body and you suppress a pleasant shiver at events to come later with a lick of your lips.

You lay your hand over his and stroke your thumb across the backside of it. He chuckles and kisses the crown of your head and you look back to smile at him, small and sweet. Settling back, he taps the screen and you help him through the pre-Live Show set-up, choosing the appropriate song, friend support, and team. Once that's over, you retreat back into his embrace and get ready to watch him play. Today's daily song was the most difficult expert song they had, so you (desperately) hoped that first-time Love-Liver Shimada Genji wouldn't be able to beat it on his very first try. He can't be good at everything. Except as the music starts and you watch the combo climb higher and higher, his thumbs blazing over the screen with practiced ease, and your jaw drops in disbelief.

At the end of the song, your eyes gaze over the words 'full combo' dancing in front of them almost mockingly.

"W-wow.... That was....", the words leave your mouth with half a mind, the other half indignantly complaining that yes, of course Shimada Genji, your talented, fast, intelligent, amazing, phenomenally gifted cyborg boyfriend would be able to achieve something that you couldn't on his very first try. You huff in exasperation and turn around in his arms, aiming a heat-less glare at his scarred face. "Is there anything you can't do? Honestly," you ask with a shake of your head and a sigh.

His reply comes out after he pecks your lips, "Well. There’s probably a couple things I can’t do now, since I’m a green cyborg ninja and all," he shrugs offhandedly, looking at you with mirth dancing in his eyes and a smirk you couldn’t wait to wipe off his face. You roll your eyes and make a noncommittal noise while you slap his thigh lightheartedly, even if it hurts you more than it’s supposed to hurt him. Reaching up to cup his cheek, you thumb over scars, over any imperfections you could feel, so lovingly and gently. Genji leans into your hand, turning his head so that he can press kisses unto your palm, and your gaze turns soft, tender. He meets your gaze and you two swim in each other’s depths, wading through seas of raw emotion before reaching one another. You can feel him digging through your soul, and it's almost too intense for you, he's always so intense... But that's what makes you love him all the more.

You intertwined your hands together, his fingertips still warm and that sent a buzz through your skin to your core. Tearing your gaze from his to hungrily gloss over his lips, you lick your lips in anticipation as you spy him doing the same, tracking your tongue's movements across your lips. You smile and gently worm your way out of his embrace to divest yourself of your pajama shirt, game long forgotten.

"Now show me what else those hands can do."


End file.
